


Dax's Guide: How To Get Your Wife To Bed

by obscureenthusiast



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, jadzia takes care of her!, lenara gets drunk, this fic is 99 percent Jadzia flirting and being surprised that her ex-wife/girlfriend likes her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Jadzia is trying to get a rather tipsy Lenara to go to bed. A very tipsy Lenara is not a fan of that idea, so maybe a little white lie is in order? (Does flirting with your girlfriend/wife to get her to leave a party with you reeeaally count as a lie, though?)





	Dax's Guide: How To Get Your Wife To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my NaNoWriMo 2018 drabble project!! The prompt for this one was "Lenara being tipsy and Jadzia forcing her to get some rest", and it was SO fun to write!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Alright, c’mon, gorgeous,” Jadzia laughs, pulling her once-wife-now-girlfriend to her feet.

Lenara grumbles and wraps her hands around the back of Jadzia’s neck, looking at her with an almost-pout (and that’s how Jadzia _knows_ she’s drunk, because that’s something straight out of Nilani’s playbook, not Lenara’s) and sighing.

“But Jadziaa…” Lenara groaned, furrowing her brow, “the night is still young!”

Jadzia ignores the way Lenara’s fingertips playing on the back of her neck makes her want to give in to absolutely anything she says (and the way Julian and Worf are smirking at her because they _know_ how easy it is for Lenara to sweet-talk her way out of things).

“You’ve been up since four this morning,” Jadzia pointed out, raising her eyebrows, “or should I say _yesterday_ morning, since it’s now technically past midnight.”

Lenara scoffed a little, “I’m fine, Jadzia.”

“It’s _well_ past midnight,” Jadzia reiterated.

Lenara smiled and brushed one of her fingertips over Jadzia’s jawline, “You don’t have to worry about me, babe.”

Jadzia smirks a little and carefully catches Lenara’s hand in her own, guiding it down and saying, in a whisper, “Well, if we head back to our quarters now…” 

And one eyebrow twitched upward, her eyes sparking with playfulness.

Even Lenara’s tipsy brain was able to pick up on Jadzia’s meaning, and she grinned and raised her eyebrows.

“Y’know Dax, you’re pretty seductive for a three-hundred year-old.”

Jadzia bit her lip, tilting her head a little, “You’re not doing so bad yourself, old girl.”

Lenara snorted, giggling in a tipsy, silly way and _finally_ stepped toward the door, pulling Jadzia along with her.

“Leaving the party already, Jadzia?” Julian called, and Jadzia could hear the smugness in his voice.

She turned her head to toss him a dirty look, saying pointedly, “Goodnight, Julian!”

He smiled, chuckling, and waved a hand, and she could see his lips move as he said something (probably a snarky remark at her expense) to Worf (who, although it was hard to tell for most people, looked just as amused as Julian).

Jadzia rolled her eyes and picked up her pace to walk beside Lenara as they slipped out the door.

Lenara put her arm around her waist and pulled her close, leaning her head on Jadzia’s shoulder as they made their way through the halls.

Jadzia could tell she was exhausted. And that the last glass of wine had pushed her to the sleepy stage. Her eyelids fluttered as they stopped in front of the door to their quarters, and Jadzia chuckled a little.

Lenara looked at Jadzia with almost-annoyance, except that her mouth was quirking into a smile.

“Just because you were right doesn’t mean you get to laugh at me,” Lenara murmured, as Jadzia led her through the door.

“I’m not laughing _at_ you,” Jadzia said, turning around to grab Lenara’s hands.

Lenara scoffed, “Oh, really?”

“Really,” Jadzia said, nodding fervently, “I’m just laughing because I am… so fortunate to have you.”

For a moment, Lenara just looked at Jadzia flatly, clearly trying not to be amused by the lie. But then a giggle broke the surface and she shook her head, grabbing the front of Jadzia’s uniform and pulling her in for a sloppy kiss.

Jadzia chuckled and took a step back, pulling Lenara along with her towards their bedroom, saying, in a serious voice.

“Sleep. Now, Ms. Kahn.”

Lenara waggled her eyebrows, saying, with a little bit of stumbling over her words, “Now? With you calling me ‘Ms. Kahn’ in _that_ voice, how can you expect me to sleep?”

Jadzia pulled her girlfriend close again, coming nose-to-nose with her.

“ _Now_.”

She broke into a smirk, though, adding quickly.

“There’ll be plenty of time for fun later… Ms. Kahn.”

Lenara smiled in a way that made Jadzia’s heart race (even after all this time).

“You promise?”

Jadzia snorted and forced herself to back away, saying, in her best ‘firm’ voice, “Change. Brush your teeth. Sleep. We can talk about this when you’re sober.”

Lenara groaned, but made no other show of disagreement, merely followed Jadzia to the wardrobe to grab her pajamas.

And Jadzia stifled a laugh because she couldn’t help but feel so… so incredibly lucky to have Kahn back in her life. To have Lenara in her life at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to send a prompt to my star trek tumblr softbutchtashayar through the end of this month (and a bit into next month, tbh, I always like to have some prompts to work with :P)


End file.
